elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno
Der Zoopark in Cabárceno Spanien besitzt die größte Haltung afrikanischer Elefanten außerhalb Afrikas. Das warme spanische Klima und die großzügigen Platzverhältnisse ermöglichen eine naturnahe off -hand -Haltung mit sehr guten Zuchterfolgen Das Konzept der Off-hand-Haltung Die Off-Hand-Haltung von Elefanten ist sicher die artgerechteste Haltungsform, da sie den Tieren ausreichend Bewegung und ein den natürlichen Verhältnissen entsprechendes Sozialverhalten ermöglicht. Die Elefantenanlage in Cabarceno ist fast 20 ha groß (das sind ca. 200 000 m²). Da die Elefantenpfleger bei off-hand -Haltungen die Anlagen nicht in Anwesenheit der Tiere betreten, sondern diese bei Reinigungsarbeiten oder dgl. in einen abgesonderten Gehegebereich dirigieren, ist die Unfallgefahr für das Pflegepersonal minimal und dadurch auch in Hinblick auf die Gesundheit der Elefantenpfleger eine sehr gute Haltungsform. Durch die großzügigen Raumverhältnisse und die dadurch vorhandene Möglichkeit zu artgerechten Sozialverhalten, gibt es weniger Verhaltensstörungen und auch mehr Zuchterfolge und eine generell bessere Befindlichkeit der Tiere. Ein Problem bei der Off-Hand Haltung von Elefanten ist immer eine ausreichende veterinärmedizinische Zugriffsmöglichkeit auf die Elefanten im Krankheitsfall. Werden die Elefanten narkotisiert, besteht immer das Risiko, dass es durch das große Körpergewicht beim liegenden Tier zu Problemen mit der Atmung kommen kann, wodurch in Zoohaltungen schon viele Elefanten in der Narkose verstorben sind, obwohl die Erkrankung vielleicht gar nicht so schwerwiegend war. Man muss auch bedenken, dass die übrigen Elefanten einer Herde vor der Narkotisierung abgesondert werden müssen, wodurch auch ein gewisser Stress zu verkraften ist, der die Gesundheit des Tieres in der Narkose gefährden kann. Elefanten, die vorher, wie z.B. der Zuchtbulle Pambo† in einem anderen Zoo gelebt haben, in dem es z.B. wie in Wien, das Konzept der "protected -contact -Haltung" gab, können oft bei einfachen nicht zu unangenehmen tierärztlichen oder tierpflegerischen Interventionen durch ein Gitter behandelt werden, wodurch auf eine Narkose auch einmal verzichtet werden kann. Weniger direkter Kontakt zu den Menschen scheint den Elefanten gar nicht zu schaden, wie z.B. die guten Zuchterfolge in der doch räumlich eher kleineren off-hand -Haltung in Ramat Ghan beweisen. Da Elefanten Tiere sind, die sich immer sehr mit dem "Sozialpartner" synchronisieren, wird der Zyklus und damit die Zuchtfähigkeit der Elefantinnen nicht besser sein, wenn sie sehr zärtlichen Umgang mit dem Pfleger haben. (Ein Beispiel : Die Elefantin Rosy aus Basel) Vorteile des warmen spanischen Klimas Besonders afrikanische Elefanten leiden immer wieder in den Zoohaltungen unter dem feucht-kalten europäischen Klima, wodurch vor allem Gelenkserkrankungen und Rheuma die Gesundheit der afrikanischen Elefanten gefährden. Viele afrikanische Elefanten erkranken dadurch und versterben früher als im warmen Klima der Herkunftsländer dieser Art.Allerdings ist das Klima in Cabarceno dem Deutschen Klima viel ähnlicher als das Klima in Sûdspanien wie zum Beispiel im Bioparc Valencia. Im mediterranen südlichen Klima ist es viel einfacher, Elefanten zu züchten und in der Haltung ihre Gesundheit zu erhalten als etwa in Deutschland oder Österreich, wo das Klima viel unfreundlicher ist. Im französischen Belvarde-Park gibt es auch eine recht großzügige Off-hand -Haltung auf ca. 5 Hektar. Leider ist es so, dass es in Italien keine größeren Elefantenhaltungen gibt, obwohl die klimatischen Bedingungen in diesem Land sehr gut wären und auch eine der Cabarceno - Haltung entsprechende Großgruppe mit guten Zuchterfolgen leben könnte. Aufnahme von Elefanten, die in anderen Haltungen zu dominant waren Die Elefantinnen Zambi und Gustl† aus Augsburg und Dresden, die wegen zu dominanten Charakter in eine freiere Haltung nach Cabarceno verlegt wurden, sind ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass sich die Elefanten bei einer Verlegung in eine freiere Haltung besser entfalten können, wodurch auch wie bei diesen beiden Tieren Zuchterfolge möglich waren. Sicher ist es auch so, dass besonders gut veranlagte Tiere gegen schlechte Haltungsbedingungen revoltieren, denen sie ausgesetzt sind, wenn sie z:B. in einer räumlich begrenzten Haltung ohne Zuchtmöglichkeit leben müssen. Auch der verstorbene Zuchtbulle Chisco† war ein sehr dominantes Tier. Er galt deshalb als gefährlich für andere Tiere und offenbar auch für Elefantinnen, die sich ihm gegenüber nicht gefügig verhielten. Mit seiner Lieblingskuh Zambi dagegen schien er sich gut vertragen zu haben. Auch der zweite Bulle Cita†, der wahrscheinlich der Vater von Brisa ist war sehr dominant und wurde deswegen vom Elefantenhof Platschow nach Cabarceno abgeben wo er allerdings 2001 euthansiert wurde. Zuchterfolge in Cabárceno Im Zoo Cabarceno gab es bis jetzt 14 Elefantengeburten seit 1995. Vier der Jungtiere sind schon verstorben. Die 1996 geborene Elefantin Duna lebt heute im Zoo von Rhenen (in 2016 tragend durch künstliche Besamung). Der junge Bulle Coco lebt im Howletts Wild Animal Park in England . Die acht übrigen in Cabarceno geborenen Jungelefanten, sieben Weibchen (Kira 1995, Hilda 2001, Emi 2001, Brisa 2003, Infinita 2005, Cristina 2006 und Africa 2011) und die zwei jungen Bullen (Martín 2012 und Yambo 2004), leben noch heute in Cabárceno. Der Vater der letzten Jungtiere África und Martín ist der Bulle Pambo†, während die anderen außer Brisa vom verstorbenen Bullen Chisco†, dem langjährigen Zuchtbullen gezeugt wurden. Der neue Elefantenbulle Jums wurde am 28.09.2015 in Kent verladen und zum Zoopark nach Cabarceno (Spanien) gebracht. Die Umplatzierung war dringend erforderlich, um Inzuchtkälber mit seinen herangewachsenen Töchtern zu vermeiden. Eines der beiden entstandenen Inzuchtkälber mit seinen Töchtern war nicht gesund. Der neue Zuchtbulle in Howletts wird Coco aus Cabarceno sein. Er passt vom Alter her gut zu den etwas jüngeren Weibchen in Kent und durch seine Abgabe werden ebenfalls Inzuchtkälber mit seinen Halbschwestern in Cabarceno vermieden. In Cabárceno trifft Jums auch auf seinen ältesten Sohn Jumar, der bislang nicht in die Gruppe integriert werden konnte. Dieser Sohn Jumar ist ein Kalb einer von ostafrikanischen Elefanten abstammenden Kuh (Tammi). Jums ist möglicherweise seines höheren Alters und seiner Herkunft aus Südafrika wegen bei den Kühen beliebter als sein Sohn. Unbestätigten Grüchten zufolge soll Jums bereits mehrere Weibchen gedeckt haben. Nachdem im August 2017 bereits zwei Kuhkälber geboren wurden von Hilda und Emi, werden für das Jahr 2018 weitere Kälber erwartet. Am 28.7.2018 gebar Infinita ein Bullkalb, welches sie gut versorgt. Elefanten im Zoopark von Cabárceno im Jahr 2018 Heute leben in Cabarceno *1. Penny, die 38-jährige Kuh mit ihrer einzigen Tochter *2. Kira (1995) mit ihren beiden Jungtieren *3. Cristina (2006) und *4. África (2011). Während Cristina als von Menschenhand aufgezogenes Jungtier bis zum Herbst 2017 als Handaufzucht außerhalb der großzügigen Elefantenanlage lebte, bestehen engere Bindungen zu *5. Laura, der ca. 31-jährige Elefantin und ihrer Adoptivtochter *6. Hilda sowie deren Kindern Martin (2012) und *7. Saja (Vater: Jumar oder Jums) vom 6.August 2017. *8. Zambi die 31-jährige Elefantin (aus Augsburg) wurde im Herbst 2017 von den anderen Elefanten abgetrennt und lebt jetzt allein im Kral. Ihre beiden Töchter *9. Emi (2001) und *10. Infinita (2005) haben eine engere Beziehung zu *11. Brisa (2003), der Tochter der 2013 verstorbenen Kuh Gustl entwickelt. *12. Luena vom 24.August 2017, Handaufzucht, ist die Tochter von Emi, (Vater: wahrscheinlich Jums) wurde von der dominanten Großmutter Zambi abgelehnt, befindet sich vornehmlich im Stallinneren und wird dort von den Pflegern mit Ersatzmilch versorgt.. Sowie die Bullen: *1. Martín der am 12.05.2012 geborene, zwei Jahre lang namenlose Sohn (von Hilda) *2. Yambo (2004), ist der mittlerweile schon sehr unabhängig von der Weibchenfamilie lebende zweite Sohn von Laura und ist ein Voll-Bruder von Coco der jetzt in England lebt. *3. Jumar der 20-jährige Bulle (aus dem Howletts Wild Animal Park bei Canterbury). *4. Jums der 40 jährige Zuchtbulle und Vater von Jumar. Er kam im Oktober 2015 aus dem Howletts Wild Animal Park in Kent, wo er 18 Kälber zeugte. Er hat mehrere Kühe in Cabarceno gedeckt und wird vermutlich . 2018 erneut 2-mal Vater werden. *5. Toranzo, Mutter Infinita Vater Jumar lebt mit seiner Mutter abgetrennt von der Herde hat allerding auch zu Cristina Kontakt. *6. Toribio Bullkalb, Mutter Brisa, Vater Jumar, lebt mit seiner Mutter abgetrennt von der Herde und wird zum Teil mit der Flasche gefüttert. Bis zum Herbst 2017 gab es zwei Weibchengruppen in Cábarceno. Nachdem Zambi abgetrennt wurde, leben alle Elefanten in Cábarceno mehr oder weniger zusammen in einer großen Herde, wobei die Handaufzucht Cristina den niedrigsten Rang innehat und etwas ängstlich wirkt. Sie hat allerdings mit Jumar einen ihr freundlich gesinnten großen Jungbullen in der Herde. Vermutlich ist Jumar auch der Vater des am 6.August 2017 geborenen Kalbes von Hilda, zumindest wurden Deckakte von ihm gemäß Facebook dokumentiert. Todesfälle Einige kälberlose Weibchen wurden in Cábarceno in der Vergangenheit von dem gefährlichen und dominanten Bullen Chisco† getötet. Sie waren zu wenig gefügig, ihm Platz zu machen, was er nicht hinnahm. (Aurelia† 2001 und Bibi† 2005). Die Kühe Luppy† und Gustl† wurden hingegen von Zambi getötet. 2002 starb in Cábarceno die Kuh Celia†, die Mutter der jungen Kuh Hilda. Ihr erstes 1998 geborenes Jungtier Pepe† starb 2001, wenige Wochen nach Hildas Geburt. Er war eine Handaufzucht. Ein weiteres verstorbenes Jungtier war das erste Junge der Kuh Laura, ein vor den beiden Bullkälbern Ende der neunziger Jahre geborenes Kuhkalb, das nicht alt wurde. 2002 starb außerdem Nacho† der im März 1999 geborene und früh von der Mutter getrennte Sohn der Kuh Zambi in Sevilla, wo er nach der Wegnahme vom Muttertier mit Schwester Duna leben musste. Nach dem Tod von Chisco† (2005) hatte der Bulle Pambo† die Zucht in Cabárceno wieder aufgenommen. Von 2009 bis 2012 lebte er im Parque de la Naturaleza und deckte mehrere Kühe und hinterließ in Cábarceno zwei Kälber Martín (2012) und África (2011). Im November 2012 wurde er an den Bioparc Valencia abgegeben, wo er erneut als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt werden sollte, aber schon bald nach seiner Ankunft starb. Die Kuh Gustl† erlag im Frühjahr 2013 Verletzungen, die sie sich bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Zambi zugezogen hatte. Sie hinterlässt in Cabárceno ihre zehnjährige Tochter Brisa. Der Jungbulle Coco hat bevor er im Okt. 2015 nach Kent in den Howletts WAP umzog mit seinen zwei Halbschwestern Hilda (*Aug.15) und Infinita (*Dez.15) jeweils ein Kalb gezeugt. Beide Kälber konnten nicht aufgezogen werden. Kategorie:Zoo